


Wined and Dined

by tropicalgothic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Rasa2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalgothic/pseuds/tropicalgothic
Summary: Rasa forgets what day it is, but Karura always remembers.
Relationships: Karura/Rasa (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wined and Dined

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to thatshipcat for organizing this (and editing and helping me think of the sumamry ;A; you the best). Rasa deserves to be pampered every so often.

Rasa recognized the dress she wore--- their first date. Well, neither of them called it a date at that time; but it was. McDonalds after a meeting that ended rather late. She had spilled ketchup on it when she snatched the last french fry from his hand.

“Someone’s in a good mood. Did I miss something special?”

It was 10 in the evening. He’d never been able to catch dinner recently… for most of the month, actually.

“You didn’t miss anything,” Karura, two glasses of wine in hand, winked at him and waltzed to the dining room.

Someone’s in an _especially_ good mood.

Shoes in the foyer cabinet. Jacket on the rack. Rasa took one step into the dining room and Karura was already there, undoing his tie. Unbutton the top, a quick ruffle of his hair, and she’s off again. The dining room itself did little to answer his questions--- only two plates were set, several layers of cutlery on either side, four glasses of wine.

“Is this the long way,” he asked when Karura, holding two plates, reappeared once more, “of you trying to tell me that there’s something you’d like?”

She paused, tilting her head and pretending to mull over the question. “No. I don’t think so. If there’s something I’d really like, I would have brought you upstairs wher---”

“Are the children asleep?”

“Temari is with her classmates finishing up their paper. They said they’d be pulling an allnighter. It’s a big part of their grade so I let her go. Kankuro is with his friends. They wanted to go camping, but only in the backyard. I’ve seen their house; it was big enough. Gaara is with Yashamaru. Everyone’s phone numbers, addresses, and person to contact are on the top left of the fridge, with the cactus magnet.”

Some days, Rasa needed to be reminded that he married a planner. One who put as much attention to detail as he did--- and quite possibly more.

She finally set down the plates before him. “Join me for dinner, love?” Karura smiled at him.

“Of course.”

x.X.x

“For good measure, he wrote $20 all over the photocopied bill before he gave it to me,” Karura laughed, just as infectious as he remembered. Wine-flushed cheeks, and lazuli eyes. 

Rasa caught himself gazing two seconds too long before he straightened up. “How did Kankuro’s, ah, stint as a semi-professional counterfeiter end?”

“Terribly.” Rasa caught a whiff of her perfume when she leaned in closer. “Momma had to confiscate all his counterfeit one dollar, twenty dollar, and bajillion dollar bills.”

This time, Rasa was the one who laughed. “Does he know that the cereal he wanted is just in the cupboard?”

Karura pulled away. “He’d know if he helped mom clean up the kitchen sometimes.”

A pause.

A quiet laugh from both of them. “You should have seen it, Rasa. I’ll get it on video next time.”

Karura took the last bite of steak from her plate in silence. Rasa opened his mouth, but no words came out. The taste of home cooked, gourmet meal sat heavy on his tongue. A sharp contrast to the memory of pre-packed sandwiches, rushed lunches, and lonely dinners.

“I should be home more often.”

He had finished his meal already. Hand on his plate, he should----

Karura laid her hand over his, slowly unfurling his fingers and taking them into her hand.

“You’re home now.”

Rasa turned his gaze low. “I don’t know if I deserve what you’re doing here for me. This five course meal---”

“Six,” Karura corrected. This time, she took both his hands unto hers and moved closer. “Rasa,” she started slow, “what day is it today?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Saturday,” oh, he understood, “I apologize. I know I shouldn’t be working so late on a weekend--”

Karura laughed, “Try again. What day is it today?”

“March…” Oh.

Just as quickly as the realization settled on him, Rasa felt a pair of lips brush against his. “We’re a few hours ahead of schedule, but,” another kiss. Karura moved from her seat and settled on his lap, “happy birthday, love.”

He had forgotten that-- somewhere between rushing to work, the mountains of paperwork on his desk, and the foot long list of calls he had to make. His birthday slipped through the cracks, but not enough that it would slip through his wife’s mind.

Of course not. He had married a planner, after all.

Rasa pulled back just enough that his nose still brushed against hers, their foreheads touching. “You do too much for me.”

“You make it sound like I’m not allowed to give my husband a proper dinner.”

“A proper dinner is fi--- six courses? We haven’t had---”

Karura crossed her legs, lifting the hem of her skirt just enough. A mischievous smile on her lips.

“Dessert.”


End file.
